A cerejeira e o girassol
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: Porque é possível que duas lindas flores desabrochem no mesmo jardim. -Haruno Sakura- -Hyuuga Hinata-


_Fiz essa fic para participar do concurso de fics da comunidade da Sakura no orkut há um bom tempo atrás. Uma das regras era que não houvesse menção a casais. Um desafio e tanto, LOL._

_Então aproveitei para fazer uma fic que falasse de amizade. E porque não, pregar a paz entre os fãs das meninas mais queridas do mangá :)_

_Se fui bem sucedida nessa pequena missão eu não sei. E nem sei se a fic foi "aprovada", __a comunidade passou por uma reformulação e eu nem soube se teve votação direito XD_

_Mas o ex-dono da comunidade me disse que eu fiquei em **3º lugar** :D (não, não tinham só 3 fics concorrendo não, hahaha)_

_Acho que tá bom de qualquer forma, eu competi com a Bastet-sama, véi! XD_

_Enfim, espero que se divirtam enquanto minha cabeça ainda tá meio travada pra eu voltar a escrever minhas fics paralisadas. Mas acho que terão boas notícias em breve ;D_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sakura, Hinata - ® Masashi Kishimoto  
Natsuki, Kaori e Ayaka - ® eu

* * *

_"Flores são as coisas mais doces que Deus fez, e esqueceu de pôr uma alma nelas." (Henry Beecher)_

Konoha passava por um nova explosão. Mas não uma explosão como aquela que destruiu a vila há alguns anos. E sim a explosão da primavera. Pessegueiros dividiam espaço com cerejeiras, flores do campo, orquídeas, que coloriam a paisagem da vila ninja.

Sakura não se cansava de observar as floradas que se intensificavam com o fim do inverno. Caminhando pelas ruas enquanto voltava das compras, pensava em como tudo ficava mais colorido, mais alegre, mais feliz. Era impossível irritar-se com tamanho espetáculo da natureza.

- Ah, mas quando eu encontrar a Natsuki eu vou fazer picadinho dela, o que ela pensa que é??? Eu... AI! – uma garota de longos cabelos louros que pisava forte e falava alto esbarrou com a Haruno, fazendo-a derrubar quase todo o conteúdo da sacola de papel que carregava.

"Acho que eu estava errada quanto ao "impossível irritar-se"..." – Sakura pensou.

- Calma Kaori, melhor a gente... Ai, olha o que você fez... – uma garota de cabelos ruivos na altura dos ombros veio correndo ao encontro da amiga.

- Ah, me desculpe... eu tava tão distraída que não vi você, me desculpe mesmo... deixa eu ajudar...

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe, foram apenas alguns tomates... – Sakura sorriu enquanto Kaori a auxiliava – Apenas tome cuidado da próxima vez.

- Sim, sim, eu vou tomar... é que estou tão irritada que nem sei... – a loira passou as mãos no cabelo, visivelmente nervosa.

- Mas como alguém pode se irritar com uma paisagem linda dessas para se observar? – a Haruno apontou para as inúmeras árvores floridas por toda a extensão da rua.

- É que a Kaori descobriu que uma amiga nossa a odeia e quer vê-la pelas costas! – a garota de cabelos ruivos se prontificou a explicar.

- Ayaka! Não precisa contar essas coisas para estranhos!

- Oras, mas eu não sou mais uma estranha, nós já nos conhecemos, não é mesmo? Aliás, meu nome é Sakura Haruno, prazer! – Sakura e as meninas riram – Mas como assim essa amiga de vocês odeia a Kaori?

- Foi o que nos disseram, Sakura-san... essa garota, a Natsuki, parece que ela tem raiva da Kaori porque a Kaori tira as melhores notas da classe e é uma das melhores alunas de genjutsu! O que eu não entendo é que as notas da Natsuki são ótimas também e ela é perfeita em ninjutsu... Só que disseram até que ela está planejando alguma coisa pra nossa primeira missão de reconhecimento... eu estou com medo... – Ayaka apertava as mãos, tensa.

- Já te disse pra não se preocupar comigo, Ayaka. A Natsuki acha que tá indo com o macarrão e eu já tô voltando com o rámen pronto! Ela nem vai saber o que a atingiu e...

- Calma Kaori... se me permite uma pergunta, a Natsuki já demonstrou que tinha raiva de você?

- Bem, Sakura-san... na verdade... nunca... não somos grandes amigas, mas a Natsuki nunca fez nada que me fizesse pensar que ela não gostava de mim... ela sempre foi uma pessoa super legal, sempre nos falávamos, mas faz uns dias que ela tem andado esquisita, ainda mais comigo... foi aí que as outras meninas vieram falar comigo que a Natsuki tem raiva de mim! Eu nunca podia pensar isso!

- Hum... acho que estou começando a entender... e você já viu algumas dessas meninas que lhe contou da Natsuki ter raiva de você conversando com a própria Natsuki?

- Eu já vi sim. Foi mais ou menos na mesma época que a Natsuki começou a agir estranha com a gente – disse Ayaka.

- Certo... meninas, vocês se importariam em ouvir uma história?

- Uma história?

- Sim, venham comigo – Sakura e as meninas foram se sentar em um banco debaixo de um pessegueiro florido.

- Que história você vai nos contar, Sakura-san? – Ayaka perguntou curiosa.

- Ah, é uma bonita lenda. Chama-se "A cerejeira e o girassol":

_"Era uma vez um lindo jardim, repleto das mais variadas flores, arbustos e árvores que eram conhecidas._

_Mas uma árvore em especial chamava a atenção. Era uma bela e frondosa cerejeira que todo fim de inverno se enchia de milhares de pequenas flores rosadas, um verdadeiro espetáculo para os olhos._

_E perto dessa vistosa cerejeira, havia um único e solitário girassol. Girassóis costumam crescer em grupos de muitas flores, mas aquela semente em especial havia se separado e crescido distante das outras. Mas nem por isso deixava de ser um lindo girassol, que se abria todas as manhãs e seguia o brilho do sol até o entardecer._

_A cerejeira e o girassol viveram muitas primaveras lado a lado, colorindo o jardim com suas flores, cada uma com sua particularidade. Elas se ajudavam; o girassol indicando a melhor posição do sol para a cerejeira e a cerejeira prevendo a aproximação de tempestades. E no inverno ambas pareciam quase mortas... mas a primavera logo chegava para as duas flores._

_Um dia, a cerejeira estava calmamente aproveitando uma brisa de outono, quando ouviu umas vozinhas estridentes ao seus pés._

_- Cerejeira, cerejeira, está nos ouvindo, cerejeira?_

_A cerejeira olhou então para baixo e viu que pequenas ervas daninhas haviam nascido perto de suas raízes e era elas que a chamavam._

_- Sim, as estou ouvindo. O que querem?_

_- Ah, nada em especial, cerejeira. Apenas queremos alertá-la para esse girassol que está aí perto de você. Não é estranho que um único girassol tenha vindo parar justamente aqui perto de você?_

_- Eu não vejo nada de estranho nisso... que problema teria?_

_- Ah, você é tão ingênua, cerejeira... para nós está claro que esse girassol quer tirar os nutrientes da sua terra até você secar... esse girassol quer ser a única flor a chamar a atenção nessa parte do jardim e ele só vai conseguir isso quando você estiver murcha e não florescer mais, tsc tsc tsc..._

_- Mas que besteira! Esse girassol está aqui há anos e nunca me fez nenhum mal!_

_- Você que sabe, cerejeira... mas não diga que não lhe avisei..._

_A cerejeira então não deu mais ouvidos às ervas daninhas. Mas não conseguia deixar de pensar em tudo que elas haviam dito. Será mesmo que aquela singela flor de girassol poderia ser tão mesquinha a ponto de querer vê-la seca para que ele pudesse florescer sozinha...?_

_Os dias se passaram e a cerejeira reparou que o girassol estava agindo estranho. Não seguia mais o brilho do sol como de costume, nem tampouco indicava à arvore qual a melhor posição para expor seus galhos ao calor do astro-rei._

_A cerejeira então chegou a conclusão de que era verdade o que as ervas daninhas haviam lhe dito. Provavelmente aquele girassol antes tão gentil queria vê-la seca... e morta..._

_Mas a cerejeira não teve muito tempo para pensar nesse dia. Uma forte tempestade começou a se formar e não havia tempo sequer para avisar a ninguém, muito menos ao girassol. A cerejeira então se protegeu como pode, enquanto observava o girassol ser sacudido pelos ventos fortes e pela água que castigava o jardim._

_A tempestade era tão intensa que a cerejeira tinha certeza que em pouco tempo o girassol seria arrancado da terra e acabaria morrendo, sendo carregado pelo vento forte._

_A árvore não pensou muito e aproveitando o vento, torceu seus galhos em direção ao girassol que estava sendo castigado pela chuva e já havia perdido algumas pétalas. A cerejeira conseguiu impedir a intensidade da tempestade em cima do girassol, e ficou aliviada em ver que sua companheira estava em relativa segurança agora._

_- Cerejeira... por que está fazendo isso...? – a voz fraca do girassol se fez ouvir._

_- Ah girassol... porque apesar de você querer me ver murchar para que você possa florescer sozinha no jardim, eu não podia deixar você morrer, não depois de tanto tempo que passamos juntas aqui nesse jardim..._

_- Mas... quem disse que eu quero que você não floresça mais? Eu adoro suas flores, adoro sua sombra, é tudo tão lindo... porque eu ia querer isso?_

_- Então você não quer que eu seque e... morra?_

_- Não, nunca diga uma coisa dessas! Você me acolheu tão bem, mesmo eu sendo um girassol desgarrado... eu que achava que você não queria mais minha companhia, por eu estar roubando o brilho do sol de você..._

_- Mas quem disse um absurdo desses? Você não rouba o brilho do sol de ninguém, tem sol bastante para todos nós... espere, acho que estou entendendo... foram vocês, ervas daninhas!_

_- Ah, acabou a nossa diversão..._

_- Diversão? Por isso que tem esse nome, ervas daninhas... vocês nunca irão entender o valor de uma verdadeira amizade e muito menos que todos tem seu lugar nesse e em qualquer jardim! Seja ele um único girassol ou uma grande cerejeira! Não precisamos matar uns aos outros para florescer mais, para brilhar mais. Cada um de nós tem sua própria beleza, e é juntos que iremos fazer esse jardim crescer ainda mais._

_A tempestade foi embora, assim como as ervas daninhas que acabaram sumindo daquela área do jardim. A primavera voltou a brilhar com força total, dando ainda mais vida para a cerejeira e a flor de girassol, que agora tinham certeza que nenhuma erva daninha iria impedi-las de florescer ainda mais belas por muitos anos naquele jardim."_

- E então, o que acharam?

- Que bonito, Sakura-san... quer dizer então que as ervas daninhas estavam colocando a cerejeira e o girassol uma contra a outra e estavam quase matando as duas...

- Sim Ayaka, e tudo por puro prazer em vê-las definhando...

- Sakura-san... então quer dizer que você acha que... são as outras garotas da classe que estão nos jogando contra a Natsuki e jogando a Natsuki conta nós?

- Não posso lhes dar total certeza, mas acho melhor vocês irem conversar sério com a Natsuki antes de tomar qualquer decisão precipitada. Talvez isso tudo seja um grande mal entendido e vocês podem perder a amizade de uma pessoa especial como eu creio que deva ser a Natsuki, não é?

- Era isso que eu estava tentando te dizer, Kaori! Vamos lá falar com ela! – Ayaka sorria.

- Sim, vamos!! Puxa, obrigada Sakura-san... vou procurar me lembrar sempre da história da cerejeira e do girassol antes de fazer qualquer besteira! – Kaori e Ayaka saíram correndo, acenando para Sakura que permaneceu sentada no banco.

- Sakura-chan? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Hinata! Que coincidência te ver por aqui! – a Haruno sorriu.

- Coincidência? Por quê?

- Ah, é que eu estava contando a umas garotas a lenda de duas flores que achavam que haviam se tornado inimigas... mas tudo não passava de um mal entendido entre os que não conheciam as duas flores direito.

- Não conheço essa lenda, pode me contar? – a Hyuuga estava curiosa.

- Claro, assim que passar em casa e deixar essa sacola de legumes, só de tomate deve ter um quilo...

- Porque não vamos para a minha casa? Comprei umas laranjas, faço um suco e tem uns biscoitos... podemos passar a tarde conversando, que tal?

- Biscoitos? Você quer dizer os biscoitinhos que você faz?? Isso é maldade, você quer que eu carregue peso! – Sakura riu.

- Ai Sakura-chan, que isso! – Hinata riu também.

- Ok, eu vou, mas só se eu tiver direito a uma leva extra de biscoitos!

- Claro que sim, vamos então!

A primavera continuava explodindo por Konoha. E a cerejeira e o girassol seguiam mostrando seus brilhos únicos para quem quisesse ver.

* * *

_Obs:_

A cerejeira obviamente é a Sakura, pois seu nome significa tão somente cerejeira (ou a sua flor) - 桜 (sakura)

_Já o girassol, é a Hinata. _  
_Por quê? Bem, uma das leituras para os kanjis de "sol/brilho do sol" (陽) e "planta" (菜), é Hinata. _  
_Sol + planta = girassol (a planta que segue o sol)_

_Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews! n.n_

_Bjs_

_Hakeru-chan  
_


End file.
